justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Welcome Home
Welcome Home is the first storyline mission in Just Cause 3. Introduction This is the first mission of the game. It introduces the main characters and some basic gameplay elements. Walkthrough The opening cut-scene gives some intel on who's who in game and gives some game developer names. Rico Rodriguez, the main character, arrives in Medici, his former homeland. He is accompanied by Tom Sheldon, an Agency goon who's transporting a few crates of weapons. When asked if the weapons are meant for Di Ravello or The Rebellion, Tom avoids the question by explaining that "Di Ravello is sitting on a ton of Bavarium, which makes him the Agencies' best ******* friend". Rico says that he's here to meet his old friend Mario Frigo and aid The Rebellion. In the plane, Rico picks up a few weapons, including two U-55S Pozhars, a U-39 Plechovka, and a UVK-13. Rico remarks that he will be doing something "subtle" once he picks up the RPG. When their Urga U17 Akrobat plane starts getting fired at by Medici Military SAMs (which is strange, because Tom is arriving to provide more guns to them), Rico climbs to the roof of the plane (into the stunt position). Tom yells at you to shoot at the SAMs with the UVK-13, but failure to do so does not seem to make a difference at this point. At one point the plane will make a sharp turn left to avoid being hit by two Medici Military CS7 Thunderhawks, causing Rico to fall off. You'll have to Parachute your way to a nearby ravine. It's unknown how much exploring the player could do at this point before arriving at the marker. Once at the ravine, you'll have to go north where the ravine becomes a cave. Pass the camp site in the cave and use the grappler (same version as seen in Just Cause 2) to get up a cliff at the other end of the cave. There Rico will meet Mario, who's busy fighting three D.R.M. goons who apparently have semi-decent aiming. Defeat the militia goons and get in the car with Mario. You'll have to drive to Dimah's house. On your way you'll have to pass a roadblock and fight off multiple chasing Weimaraner W3 cars. Before reaching the destination, you'll have to stop at a gas station where some rebels are having a shootout with the military. Kill the enemy soldiers. Optionally you may use the turret on the broken (immobile) CS Odjur armored vehicle. spawns during the mission.]] It has been reported that after you kill half of them, there are some D.R.M. goons hiding in a building where you can't kill them with the turret. Once the shootout is over, a rebel gangster will arrive in an Eubus Eagle helicopter, which can be used to continue the journey. There's already a shootout between the rebels and military when you arrive at Dimah's farm. Grapple to the top of the nearby stone tower and use the minigun. Soon several more Weimaraner W3s will arrive, followed by a CS Navajo attack helicopter. Kill all the attackers. Finally Rico will meet Dimah Ali Umar al-Masri, another old friend. She will immediately criticize Rico's appearance and Grappler model for being outdated. She'll invite Rico to let her upgrade his equipment before leaving. Trivia *The Agency supplying Di Ravello with weapons ties in well with the rest of the Just Cause game series, which parodies US foreign policies, particularly those from the Cold War era. *During the part where you have to shoot down the SAMs, your UVK 13 has unlimited ammunition, but the one at the small camp site (in the cave) has a normal ammunition count. **The part where you have unlimited ammunition is the only time during a mission (or anytime apart from destruction frenzies) this is possible. *Another mission you can find a tank missing its front four wheels is Three's Company. *This mission marks the first appearance of many vehicles, including the Urga U17 Akrobat, Stria Facocero, Weimaraner and W3 variant, CS Odjur, Eubus Eagle, CS Navajo, Urga Ogar 7 V8, and others. *After completing this mission, the player will unlock free-roam. *The three D.R.M. members attacking Mario wield U-39 Plechovkas. This is one of only two places such an occurrence can be found. The members could be randomized between any combination of grunts and elites. *This is the only time you will find a CS Navajo at heat level 2, unless you are near a military settlement with one. *This is also the only time you will hear heat level 5 music at heat level 2. *All soldiers at the gas station shoot out wield U-39 Plechovkas including commandos, except female soldiers who still wield Prizrak U4s. *The southern end of the ravine is at the Unnamed town at N 40 40.030 E 5 43.700. *Even though this is the first mission of Just Cause 3, this is the last mission by alphabetical order. *This may have been one of the Just Cause 3 Bugs and glitches, but at least initially the CS7 Thunderhawks flying around could not be shot down. If one timed the shots accurately, the rockets simply clipped through the planes. Video Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Missions Category:Just Cause 3 Story Missions